


warmth

by autumnrose27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, kinda poetic ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnrose27/pseuds/autumnrose27
Summary: Warmth. That's what Patton could feel.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	warmth

Warmth. That's what Patton could feel.

Warm, both on the inside and out, a dazzling sun rising up from within him. Warm, warm, warm.

He cuddled closer to the warmth. He had to move closer. Bury himself in it, feel it wrap him up in it's tight blanket. Safe from the cold outside its grasp, just letting the warmth wash over him like waves in a golden ocean.

He could feel warmth from the sunlight that drizzled over him like honey, warmth from the comforter draped over him, warmth from the figure he was clinging to. Definitely the last one, though. He could feel warmth both around him and in his soul everytime he felt the rise of the person's chest or heard the soft sigh when they exhaled.

He opened his eyes slightly, everything blurred and hazy from sleep. He mostly saw red. Red meant warmth. He hid his face in the red as a tiny smile crept among his features.

Red also meant Roman. Roman meant a lot of things.

Warmth, love, dreams, and melodies were just a few that Patton could list at that moment. However, he could also feel himself being lulled back into the realm of slumber, the protective hands of the warmth gently pushing him.

He felt himself rouse once more when Roman stirred, hearing his yawn as he awoke. The warmth shifted before a small chuckle sounded into the otherwise quiet room, one of the hands that held Patton close beginning to run through Patton's hair. 

Patton melted once more, feeling warmth travel across his whole body as Roman played with his hair absentmindedly. It was slow, gentle, the sleepiness surrounding them as if it was a heavenly fog.

Patton looked upwards after a time, meeting Roman's gaze with a smile. More warmth filled him as Roman moved his hand to cup Patton's cheek.

"Good morning, love." 

Roman's voice was as rich, deep, and smooth as dark chocolate, an undertone of sweetness lying underneath it. The warmth of the words fluttered around Patton as he breathed them in.

"Good morning," Patton replied, hushed. He did not wish to disturb the peace that hung in the air.

He felt Roman's thumb brush against his cheek, seemingly counting the constellations of freckles that sprinkled his face as does powdered sugar on a baked pastry. The warmth from the soft touch made Patton's heart dance and the butterflies awaken in his chest. 

Warm was what Patton could feel from Roman's stare, the way he looked at him like he was every beautiful thing in the universe, rivalling any deity in his loveliness. Warm was what Patton could feel when he felt Roman's breath on his lips and noticed when he glanced down at them, a silent wish echoing around the room. Warm was what Patton could feel when he pressed their lips finally together, the rest of the world disappearing, being replaced by the red that reminded Patton of cherries and romance and roses and passion. 

Roman's arms wrapped around him, keeping them close together as they both drifted away from the reality for a long moment, before resurfacing with a break of the kiss to gasp for breath.

"I love you," Roman whispered, both of their eyes still closed and their lips so close that every word Patton could feel against him.

"I love you too," Patton said in reply. Roman closed the slight distance between them once more, another deep kiss and another in succession. 

They pulled apart, both breathless, Patton's face flushed with warmth and enchantment. He opened his eyes to look into Roman's, a small giggle spilling into the air when he also noticed the blush on Roman's cheeks.

"We aren't getting up, are we?" Roman said quietly.

Patton shook his head with another soft laugh. "I'm too warm to leave."

Roman smiled at him before Patton buried himself into the red again. Red meant warmth. And warmth was the thing that filled Patton with it's light and love.

As he felt himself succumb to the river of sleep, all he could feel was warmth.


End file.
